Peril
by xaioyu
Summary: something terrible happens to Kagome that makes her want to never go home again? How does the crew find out and how do they take it?
1. Where it All Began

"Hey! Mom, Souta, grandpa!! I'm home!!" Kagome yelled. "He FINALLY let me come home...." She thought as she stepped out of the well "I wonder why" "KAGOME!!!!!" Souta yelled as he ran and tackled her, "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Souta, can I get up now??" "Oh, sorry sis..." he got up as she winced from the landing. He helped her up and led her into the house. Kagome immediately went up into the bathroom to take a nice, warm bath. "Sometimes I wonder how I miss this so much, I don't mind the hot springs, they are actually relaxing," she said as she sank into the water. "I'm guessing Kagome is home, Souta? I heard the water running upstairs" Kagome's mother sighed as Souta walked into the kitchen. "She sure is!" Souta beamed at her observation.  
  
****  
"Oi, Shippo, come here a minute," Inuyasha exclaimed as the kitsune walked by him.  
Shippo blinked in surprise, "what could he possibly want?" he thought as he took a step towards him cautiously. "Erm, yes, Inuyasha?"  
"What does Kagome like?" he paused, "I want to get her something."  
"Why the heck should I help you?? What are you up to??" he looked up to him with questioning eyes.  
"Watch your mouth damn it! Why in the seven hells should I tell you why I want to get her something, just think of it as a celebration for the first day she met me." He scowled, "its not like I'm going to let him know that I like her, at least I think I do, I don't know why I got this sudden urge to do such nice things for her, I mean, getting a gift?" "Oi! That hurt!" he yelled as he felt a very sharp prick at his wrist.  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I just had to get you out of that scary trance you get when you're thinking, I cant stand it," Shippo had to duck to get away from the claw coming straight to his head, "and WHO said I was that young?? Besides, why would you be getting her a gift for such a day as that?? I thought you tried to kill her then, so wouldn't she hate that day," he paused thoughtfully, "I sure would, I despise the day I met him, that arrogant jerk, but I also love that day because that's when I met my Kagome." Of course Inuyasha would bash him if he had said THAT comment out loud.  
"Someday you are going to tell me exactly how old you really are," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked into the campfire, "now, answer me before Sango comes back from her bath with an injured Miroku." He snickered to himself.  
"Young enough to still be cute, and for Kagome to be my mother!" Shippo said as he hopped up and down joyfully, "you still haven't told me why you are planning on getting Kagome a gift, but she likes flowers, and candy, and, and, and.....um....MEEEE!"  
"That sure helps..." Inuyasha scowled at the kitsune threateningly.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm not exactly a girl, so I don't know what she would like, why didn't you ask Sango?" Shippo asked halfheartedly, curious as ever.  
"I guess it's because you are around her all the time," he shrugged, "if you think of some things that Kagome might like, tell me, got it??"  
"Sure thing, pal," Shippo said in a mocking tone, as he hopped off in the direction Sango had taken not to long ago.  
"Argh, what the heck am I going to get her...why the hell am I so concerned anyway??" Inuyasha pondered as he watched the kitsune hop away merrily "and why is he so happy all of a sudden, he was upset when Kagome had to leave."  
  
****  
  
"KAGOME! Are You Alive In There?!?!" Souta yelled as he banged on the bathroom door, startling Kagome, "guess so, that was a big splash, you fall asleep or something?"  
"Yeah, thanks for waking me up Souta, I would have wrinkled into a big prune if you didn't wake me," she said sarcastically.  
"Ewwwww!! That's disgusting, I don't even want to think about that!" Souta grimaced at the thought.  
Kagome just laughed, "I'll be out in a few minutes Souta, is dinner almost ready?"  
"No, that's why I came up here, mom wants you to go to the store and get some more ingredients for the stew," He said happily, considering it's his favorite food.  
"Oh, stew?? Yum!" Kagome giggled, "I'll be out in a few seconds."  
Sure enough, Kagome was out quickly, running Souta over to get downstairs, a long stream of water came flying out of Kagome's hair and landed right in his face, causing him to cough in surprise. "What can I go get mom??" Kagome asked from the doorway.  
"Some more beef, I don't have enough for all of us, I wasn't expecting you to be coming home anytime soon, and Souta inhales the stuff, you know that," Ms. Higurashi added in jokingly.  
"Ok ma, I'll be back soon." She said as she put her shoes on, going as fast as she could, she didn't realize it at first, but she was hungry. Besides, she hasn't eaten a "real" meal in a while.  
"What I didn't mention is that I needed more because I knew Inuyasha would be coming soon to get her, we all know he didn't willingly let her come home, he never does. It's just so cute how he acts with her." Kagome's mother thought as she watched her child leave the house.  
Kagome was humming all the way to the store, happy as anything to actually be home for once. She had to admit, she loves her home in the future, but she just can't get this nagging feeling out of her head, one that tells her that she belongs in the past. "Must be because Inuyasha implies it all the time, I was born here, so why would I belong in the past? Then again, that centipede youkai did pull me through the well, and the jewel was inside me..." she shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head. She truly thinks she belongs in the future, but is needed in the past, not just by Inuyasha, but by the rest of her friends, and the people who depend on her. "Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede...I miss you all when I come here, but I also miss my family while I'm with you guys...humph, what a weird life I live."  
"Well, well, what do we have here, a young woman?" a raspy voice cut off Kagome's roaming thoughts. Just at that moment she realized that she was in the alley she usually used as a shortcut to the store. "Hmm, what shall we do with her? Got any ideas, Mac?" the raspy voice said as firm hands grabbed Kagome's hips from behind. The man in front of her came into the dim light, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream for help.  
A soft voice came from the man holding her hips, "I wonder, what shall we do," he started playing with her skirt, "looks like this one comes with easy access..."  
Kagome gasped and tried to kick the man behind her while trying to bite the hand of the other. When his hand left her mouth to be replaced by the other, Kagome passed out.  
  
****  
"Inuyasha, where are you going??" Sango asked as Inuyasha started to walk away from their spot near the well.  
"I'll be back in a day or so, just stay here until Kagome gets back. Go and stay at Kaede's when she does, and don't leave until I get back," Inuyasha explained as he walked, he knew exactly what to get her now, and he hoped that she would like his gift. "I still don't know why I even care, but I'm just following my instincts."  
"Um, ok Inuyasha, we will take good care of Kagome while you are gone," Miroku said with a huge smile on his face.  
"NO funny business from you, monk," Inuyasha yelled angrily before he vanished from view.  
"I wonder what he's going to get her," Shippo whispered to himself as he watched the hanyou speed off.  
"Mew?" Kirara turned her head in question before she lay down to go to sleep.  
"Nothing Kirara, it's my promise to keep quiet." He muttered to her before he went to sleep as well.  
Sango and Miroku just gave eachother confused gazes before they went back to the fire to rest.  
  
**** "I wonder what's taking so long for Kagome to get home," Kagome's mother said about a half-hour after she left, "it shouldn't take this long."  
Just as she finished her sentence, Kagome walked through the door, and straight to her room, "I've decided that I'm not hungry mom, I just want to go take a shower and go to bed."  
"Another shower, but she just took a bath an hour ago, and it's still early, why would she want to go to bed?" Souta thought as he heard her turn the water on.  
"She is probably upset that Inuyasha hasn't come back for her yet, she might have taken a walk to try to get her mind off of things, and decided she wasn't hungry," his mother answered as if reading his mind. "She doesn't get to take actual showers either, so she might want to take them as much as she can before Inuyasha actually does come and get her," she finished.  
"Well, that might make sense," Souta answered, and continued with helping his mother with dinner.  
They didn't know just how wrong they were. Kagome was actually starving, hungrier than she has ever been in her whole life. What she really wanted to do was think over what had happened to her while she was knocked out. She already knew how horrible it was, "not to mention the reaction I'm going to get from Inuyasha to this whole thing, he would be able to smell it if I don't try to get myself as clean as possible. I have to at least try before I go back tonight." She thought as she stepped into the shower. She gasped and backed up when she noticed a drop of blood land on the edge of the tub. She almost screamed when she turned around, seeing the large bloodstain on her shirt and skirt. Instead, she stumbled to the mirror to look at herself; there were gashes in her skin from something sharp, perhaps a knife? She couldn't see a knife on either of them. She then noticed blood on her socks too, and looked down at her leg and saw blood, but no signs of any cuts; they were only on her stomach and the side of her breast. "Why would there be blood on my leg then, I guess I'll figure it out as I wash." When Kagome finally found where all the blood on her leg was coming from, she doubled over in shock. "Oh my god..." she whispered as she slowly took her shaking hand away from between her thighs. Blood was dripping off of her fingers and pain returned to her in waves at her gashes. None were as painful as the quick rush she got from the pit of her stomach, causing her to drop down on her knees. She was shocked, she never imagined in all the hells that someone could be so rough as to rip as much skin as they had on her. Kagome slowly got up and continued to clean herself, taking great care around her gashes and now very sensitive areas. When she finished her shower, and cleaning the bathroom, she went to her room and packed all she could fit into her bag, she wasn't planning on coming back for quite some time. Kagome decided to eat when her stomach growled violently as she was wrapping bandages around herself, right above her hips. After eating, Kagome said her good-byes and made her way to the well house. She brought her bloodstained clothes with her so her family wouldn't see them and get worried. "I just hope that none of my friends find them or are around when I get back, I need a few minutes to discard of these before I see anyone, I wouldn't be able to hold it a secret if they did." She jumped down the well and felt a rush of relief the second she entered the portal, all pain leaving her, "I feel like I've just died and gone to heaven," she thought with a smile. All too soon, for as soon as she landed on the other side all pain returned at once, causing her to scream in agony. 


	2. The Return

The four at the fire woke with a start, all scared at what could be causing that piercing scream. They immediately got up and ran in the direction of the scream, only to come to the empty clearing that holds the bone-eaters well. Sango was the first to get to it, quickly followed by Shippo and Miroku. Sango looked down and saw Kagome staring at her knees.  
  
"Kagome..." she said quietly, "are you ok?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled with glee as soon as he got her scent, but he frowned as soon as he caught the slight twinge in it, "tears? Kagome, why are you crying??" He hopped into the well, landing next to her and looked up into her face. Her eyes were shut so he started rubbing her arm to try to calm her down, "Kagome, please talk to me, why did you just scream? Why are you crying??"  
  
"I am ok Shippo, I think I just twisted my ankle when I landed, that's all," Kagome answered and started petting his head, "thank you for being so concerned."  
  
Shippo beamed with happiness since Kagome was ok, even though he knew that twisted ankles weren't exactly "ok." He was still happy she was back.  
  
"Kagome, let us help you out of the well," Miroku suggested when he heard her statement.  
  
"Thank you very much Miroku, Sango. Shippo, hold onto my sleeve." She said in a calm but painful voice when they started to lift her and her backpack out of the well.  
  
"Wow Kagome, just what do you have in this thing?" Miroku asked as he lifted it up and away from the well.  
  
Kagome was leaning on Sango, wincing in pain as she answered, "most of my stuff, I figured Inuyasha might not let me go home for a while. I was surprised he let me go home this time. Speaking of the devil, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know where he went, but he said he will be back sometime tomorrow, good timing too, isn't tomorrow the new moon?" Sango implied  
  
"No, the new moon is the day after that, doesn't matter anyway, no matter what happens to him, he always comes out alive," Kagome said sharply 'I don't get it, why is it that when I'm home I cant think of anything else but him, and when I'm here I act like I don't care if he's alive or dead?? This is a first, I love him, so why would I not care??' She thought painfully, trying to ban all thoughts of Inuyasha lying on the ground dead as a doornail.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're ok? You sure it's just your ankle that's bothering you?" Miroku asked sympathetically.  
  
'How the hell does he always figure these damn things out so fast??' "I'm sure Miroku, I may have hit my side when jumping into the well, but I am sure that nothing is wrong," she said in a slightly monotone voice. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."  
  
"We should get some rest, it is late and we need to be awake for Inuyashas return." Miroku said in his all-knowing voice.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha had gotten to the edge of their campsite, 'mou, I told them to go to Kaedes place when Kagome got back, well, I am early, I guess I'll stay here until they fall asleep.'  
  
When they fell asleep Inuyasha entered the campsite and sat next to Kagome's sleeping form, he set the gift down next to her bag and looked down at her face. "What's wrong Kagome, why do you look so upset?" he whispered and put his hand on her cheek, trying to calm her even though he knew it wouldn't work. He just, wanted to touch her, be there for her, even if she didn't know it. "Damn, I wish someone could explain this goddamn feeling I get whenever I'm around her, or think about her..."he trailed off when Kagome moved in her sleep with discomfort, her face distorted, like she was in pain. Inuyasha jumped up into the nearest tree, not wanting to be found in that specific position, hovering over her, but he kept watching her.  
  
Kagome woke with a start, gasping for air. She was sweating and in a lot of pain, Inuyasha could see it on her face 'what the hell happened to her???' He thought angrily, watching her go to her pack 'DAMMNIT I left the gift there.'  
  
Kagome was in too much pain to notice the kimono lying on the ground next to her pack, even though it was baby blue , she felt around for her bathing supplies and extra set of clothes before she set off to the spring. "I know it's late, but I can't stop thinking that I'm disgusting." Kagome thought aloud as she walked down the path.  
  
Inuyasha hopped down and picked up the kimono, listening to Kagome. 'Disgusting, why the hell would she think she is Disgusting in any way, she's anything but that, beautiful, unique...WHAT the hell is wrong with me!!' He thought as he followed her at a safe distance.  
  
Inuyasha hopped up onto the highest rock he could find by the spring, watching Kagome strip out of her clothing. He distantly thought he saw something red across Kagome's pant line but he shrugged it off, he wanted to know what was wrong and exploring her body for anything suspicious was for another time, right now he just wanted to listen to her.  
  
"Disgusting, Disgusting, you filthy piece of TRASH!!" Kagome yelled at herself, hoping not to wake the others.  
  
"Why Kagome, why are you disgusting?" she could have sworn she heard someone say that to her, but in a mere whisper. She slightly answered anyway, as if talking to herself.  
  
"Because I let this happen to me." She began to cry, unaware that Inuyasha was hiding from her, asking the questions.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, still whispering.  
  
She still thought she was alone, "You know what happened to me, Baka! Why am I even talking to myself?"  
  
Inuyasha had to stop himself from laughing at her, he must have been talking so quietly that she thought it was a whisper in her mind. He didn't bother to continue asking anything else.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot, what is wrong with you," this got Inuyasha's attention, Kagome was talking with such a harsh tone, "first, you let this happen to you," she paused, rubbing her thighs and gashes. Since her back was to him, he couldn't tell what she was touching, "and then you start talking to yourself...aloud none-the-less." She sighed and sank under the water.  
  
The sun was starting to rise, and Kagome still had not surfaced out of the water. 'Please, Kagome, Please don't be trying to kill yourself,' that was the only thought running through his head. He couldn't move, he wouldn't move, they still thought he was gone, and he didn't want Kagome to know that he had been listening, and watching, her.  
  
He was thankful that Sango came along..."Kagome? Are you over here? Where are you? You were not there when I woke up."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up out of the water, hearing her friends concern. She was gasping for breath, she didn't know how she stayed under for so long, or why she even did. "Hi Sango, how did you know to find me here?"  
  
"Well, I figured you would come here, well. After I looked at the Goshinboku tree of course, they seen to be your favorite places," she said shyly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he kept on listening anyway.  
  
"Um, Sango, how do you know that?" Kagome said as she cautiously tried to hide her cuts and bruises as she got out of the water.  
  
"Well, whenever you're upset or thinking, you tend to wander to the tree or this spring, that is, when we are close to the village." Sango added the last part pointedly.  
  
Kagome blushed a furious shade of red as she tried not to stutter, "Well, uh, you see, um..." well that didn't work Kagome she scolded herself.  
  
"Does it have to do with Inuyasha?" Sango warily questioned, "Do they symbolize anything between you two?"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Miroku mentioned it all..."  
  
"How does that monk do it? I mean, how does he always seem to know...?" Kagome mentally smacked herself for almost letting her secret out.  
  
"I don't know, but he does it to everyone." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder when she finished changing. "Why the sudden change in clothing?"  
  
Inuyasha started to lose the conversation, he was wondering about the clothing too, the shirt was weird, he didn't exactly see what it said, but the red caught his eye. 'Red looks good on her...' he trailed off as he remembered what Kagome and Sango were previously talking about.  
  
'...they seem to be your favorite places'  
  
'um, Sango, how do you know that?'  
  
'Well, whenever you're upset or thinking..'  
  
'Well, uh, you see, um...'  
  
'Does it have to do with Inuyasha? Do they symbolize anything between you two?'  
  
'How did you..?'  
  
He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he thought Sango had a point there. But, why was Kagome being so shy?  
  
"Well, I guess because it's comfortable, the skirt was getting on my nerves yesterday with all the wind." Kagome mentioned, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll wear the skirt again." She said seeing the look on Sango's face.  
  
"Ok, but what does your shirt say?"  
  
"Oh, it says 'life guard on duty, mouth to mouth guaranteed' I know, wishful thinking right?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"If you're thinking about Inuyasha when you put that shirt on...yea..." Sango replied, wishing she didn't say it when she saw the look on Kagome's face, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"It's ok, I know the truth when I hear it," she tried to hold her tears in, but she just couldn't.  
  
"Come, Kagome, Come back to camp." Sango said, trying to calm her as they walked back.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?? 'Mouth to mouth guaranteed'" Inuyasha growled as he jumped off the rock. "Why did Kagome cry when Sango said...Sango said...Damnit! What did Sango say?!?" Thinking over the conversation it finally hit him...  
  
'...I know, wishful thinking, right?'  
  
'If you're thinking about Inuyasha when you put that shirt on, yea...'  
  
"Grrr...If I knew what they were talking about!" He practically yelled, almost forgetting that Kagome and Sango were close by. He looked at the kimono still in hand, and decided to head back to camp as well.  
  
"So Kagome, what exactly does it mean by 'Mouth to mouth guaranteed?" Inuyasha heard Miroku ask. He decided to walk around camp so it would look like he wasn't at the spring.  
  
"What do you think it means, Hentai?" Sango said, raising her hand.  
  
"Ah, don't hit me, not again! I honestly don't know what it means."  
  
Kagome started laughing, grabbing her friends arm so she really wouldn't hit Miroku, "It's just saying that kissing is a guarantee...geez, I hope I don't have to go through this with every shirt I've got..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both stilled at this thought, kissing...guarantee? Miroku lightened up, while Inuyasha got more confused. 'Kissing...does that mean she kisses every guy she meets? Why would she think about me with that shirt, why did she get upset before...with Sango?' He started to smile when he put one and one together, but that smile soon died.  
  
"So then, come here Kagome..." Miroku said in a seductive tone.  
  
Kagome had no time to reply when Inuyasha came through the trees, "I SAID NO FUNNY BUSINESS, MONK!"  
  
"What the?!? When did you get back Inuyasha?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Long enough to hear that retarded comment," Inuyasha said with a low growl in his throat, "You better run, or you'll get what's comin to ya!"  
  
Miroku got up and ran without second notice, Sango went after him, "GET BACK HERE CHICKEN!!"  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
Kagome started laughing, "Now that's my old friends," she said before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Inuyasha, but it reminded her about those two guys in the alley. She didn't notice her smile turn into a frown and Inuyasha's when he saw her like that.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned to look at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, you were smiling a minute ago..."  
  
Kagome froze slightly, but recovered quickly, "I was just thinking Inuyasha, nothing to worry about."  
  
He wasn't taking it that easily. "Thinking about...what?"  
  
Now she really had to think, 'well, I can't tell him about the incident...damnit, what should I tell him???'  
  
"GET BACK HERE, HENTAI!!"  
  
'BINGO!!' She congratulated Sango for her perfect timing, even though she didn't know it.  
  
"Them," she pointed with a smile, "I missed this so much when I was home." 'Honestly, I did! But that's not exactly what I was thinking.' She had a huge grin now.  
  
'She's beautiful when she smiles,' Inuyasha thought before he felt his hand loosen and something started to slide through his fingers, "Oh, um, this is for you..."  
  
"Hn?" Kagome turned around and saw him holding out the kimono. "It's beautiful Inuyasha," she took it with shaking hands and held it up to her body, it truly was beautiful, it would fit her form perfectly. She put it on, and it was just as she predicted, it fit into her curves and accented her body in the right places.  
  
Inuyasha was lost for words, 'she's even more beautiful than before, I guess he was right about the color. I was wondering why he asked what she looked like'. "Um, it's ah, made of, well, um, fire rat fur."  
  
Kagome's eyes lightened, "You mean like yours?"  
  
"Well, yea, except the pants aren't as...big as mine."  
  
"I see what you mean, it's very comforatable."  
  
"Well. I figured that...um...since mine has helped you a countless number of times...I was hoping...that this one could, um...help protect you even more..." 'because I care a LOT about your safe...' "oomph!"  
  
Kagome had launched herself into Inuyasha, a tear of joy rolling down her face.  
  
"Why, are you crying?" Inuyasha asked warily, "Do you not like it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I LOVE it!!" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much Inuyasha..." she hugged him even tighter. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Miroku looked over and stopped running, causing Sango to crash into him and knock him onto his back, she landed on top of him. 'This is nice,' he smiled.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?"  
  
"Just get up and look over at camp." Miroku smiled as Sango got up curiously looking towards camp. When she saw Inuyasha and Kagome embracing eachother like nothing else mattered, she smiled. "Kawaii!" she whispered when Inuyasha closed his eyes and put his head ontop of hers.  
  
"What is she wearing?" Shippo said as he hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we ask when they let go of eachother." Miroku said with a snicker. Sango was still staring wide-eyed.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, Kagome slowly moved away from Inuyasha but smiled up at him. "I think someone stopped arguing." She giggled.  
  
"Hn?" He was still in a daze. Kagome was slowly while his ear while he rubbed her back.  
  
"Well, there's no more yelling coming from Miroku or Sango." She blushed at him as he paused above her backside.  
  
Looking in the direction their scent came from, Inuyasha nearly giggled when he saw them duck their heads quickly behind the bush, "You can come out now, there's no show here." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" Miroku asked innocently as he stepped out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome said with a warning tone, "I know you were watching us a few minutes ago." "umm..." Miroku sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Then why else would you guys stop yelling at eachother and running around?" Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Maybe they were making up?" Kagome whispered to him before they burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango said as she slowly came out of hiding, adding more for them to laugh at.  
  
'Oh, my...God...'Kagome thought, 'that makes it look like they WERE making "up" back there.' She couldn't stop laughing as she thought this over. She didn't notice the pain returning to her, she only noticed right before she passed out. 


	3. The First Night

When he heard her laughing suddenly stop and her gasp, Inuyasha turned around just in time to see her fall to the ground like a ragdoll. 'Kagome!' His mind yelled at him to speak, for him to move, but he couldn't no matter how much he tried. All he could do was stare.  
  
Sango, on the other hand, saw everything. She saw Kagome's eyes tear, her mouth open ad close soundlessly, and her ungraceful fall to the ground. She was immediately running to her friends side while Inuyasha still couldn't budge. "Kagome...Kagome?!?! Wake up Kagome?! What's wrong?!?" Sango yelled at Kagome desperately.  
  
"Don't yell at her Sango, if she wakes, it will hurt her ears." Miroku said to her. Inuyasha started to loosen up and walked slowly to the unconscious girl.  
  
He kneeled down next to her and lifted her head into his lap. Sango and Miroku backed away slowly to give him some room. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "...Kagomeeee!!" he yelled as he noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You know..." Kagome said quietly, "...you don't need to yell..."  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, "You're ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Miroku, thank you for askin....oomph!" She was muffled by Inuyasha's chest as he hugged her tightly. 'Why?' Was all she could think. "Um...Inuyasha?" she said into him.  
"Hn?" was his response, he had no idea what he was doing...  
  
"Um...er...I love you too?" she said sarcastically, even though she knew she did love him...she wasn't ready to tell him though.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked cautiously, as if he were going to hurt her, "Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
'Um...think Kagome...think' she scolded herself, 'damn...it's hot out here...that's it!' "Um...I think it was heat stroke...in fact...I still feel weak, I think I might faint again." She slumped back into Inuyasha's arms and slowly closed her eyes. 'Man, you are a sly one Kagome, being in his arms is like being in heaven.' She felt his arms slightly tighten around her and she mentally sighed with pleasure. While trying hard to keep the look of pain on her face. She found this very difficult so she opted for the next option, actually fainting. Kagome breathed in deeply, and instantly fell asleep, curling up in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"What's heatstroke?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know, it looked a little painful," Sango answered, "but she looks very peaceful now." She smiled at the girl in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Well, it's getting dark out, we should get some rest now," Miroku said while putting his hand on Sango's shoulder, "but let's go to Kaede's hut and sleep there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and got up, holding Kagome in his arms. They walked quietly to the hut and all went to different rooms. However, Inuyasha stayed with Kagome and intently watched her face.  
  
Kagome started to squirm and Inuyasha tried to hold her still. When he saw her eyes tear, he stopped, "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
"I...Inu...Yasha?" she responded softly, her eyes slowly opening, "are you really there?"  
He froze...Inuyasha was ready to jump off out of the room, but Kagome's hand slowly slid up his chest and rested on his cheek. His heart warmed immensely, "Yes, I'm here Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
"No, just...stay here...with...me," her hand fell into his lap and she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha slowly reached out and held her face. He knew she was out, so he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before he fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
'Pant * Pant * Pant * Kagome was breathing heavily as she ran down the... hallway? No, it's an alleyway. "Why am I running? How did I get home?" She thought, she tried to stop running, but she couldn't. Kagome saw someone up ahead, she didn't know who it was but she ran to him or her anyway. Once she got close she faintly realized who it was, she wanted to run away but her feet kept on going forward. She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her forcefully against the wall. Kagome was trying as hard as she could to get away until she felt a second pair of hands moving up her legs. She looked down and saw the other person, the one who was lifting her skirt. Her eyes opened wide and she tried desperately to get away, kicking the man in the face. The first man tightened his grip on her shoulders before she felt something cold, painful, then warm run down her side. Kagome tried to look but he wouldn't let her and then she felt it again at her waist...she felt the other man start to move at her thighs, this time taking her underwear off forcibly...  
  
Kagome woke with a start, almost bumping heads with Inuyasha as she was still in his lap. She did not want to see or feel anymore of that dream. Putting a hand on her heart to calm it down, Kagome felt something warm against her arm and looked down. She was bleeding again 'Oh my god, I must have been thrashing around in my sleep, I reopened my wounds.' Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and thought, 'why didn't he wake then?'  
  
What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was awake, he just hid it very well. He was desperately trying to hold her still while she slept but she just moved too much, she let out a few painful punches, but he didn't care, he just wanted her to be ok. Inuyasha shoved his hand behind him when he noticed it was covered in blood, he didn't understand where the blood was coming from, if it was on her chest or side. He wanted to look, but she had woken. When he noticed Kagome's crying, he pretended to be waking himself. Kagome heard him and bolted out the room and out into the forest, Inuyasha was very confused indeed.  
  
'Oh my lord, why does this hurt so much?!?' Kagome thought as she ran through the forest. 'Well, at least I'm not in that alleyway...and I can stop running.' She had stopped at the Goshinboku tree and was now staring into its vast branches. 'I guess Sango was right, I do come here or to the spring whenever I'm upset...why though?' she realized a few minutes later when she looked at the scar in the bark and then up into the branches, as if looking for "him." 'oh wow...' she backed up suddenly as if hit by something. Kagome was starting to understand things, her feelings, her actions, she didn't understand why, but her conclusion was simple 'I love him...' she loved him...'but why?'  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door and tried to figure why she got up and ran, finally, he decided to follow, and soon regretted it. He first got the scent of Kagome's tears, very heavy, and then her blood, he'd almost slipped on some as he sprinted out the door. Then, he heard Miroku and Sango start to stir and rushed out before Shippo got too close.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo quietly stepped into the hallway, when he smelt the blood he panicked, "Kagome!!" he yelled, effectively waking the rest of the hut, well, almost everyone, Kaede slept on.  
  
Sango, hearing her best friends' name, was the first on the scene. Seeing the blood she hesitated and quickly ran out the door, Miroku close behind.  
  
Inuyasha hopped up into the nearest tree, watching Kagome intently. She was sitting at the base of the Goshinboku tree, no longer bleeding but still crying...'if I only knew...'  
  
"You can come down, you know," Kagome said through muffled tears.  
  
"How did you know I was..."  
  
"I heard you, it's amazing how keen your senses are when it's this late out." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise, but he jumped down next to her anyway. Kagome just sat there, her legs pulled into her chest and head on knees, she was quietly crying, but still trying to stop. Inuyasha had no idea on what to do, so he sat next to her, cross-legged. Kagome felt him sit there and she lifted her head. She opened her mouth as to say something, but instead she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha laced his arm through hers. That's when Sango saw them sitting there, she stayed out of view, motioning Miroku to stop, they watched in utter silence.  
  
"Why...were you..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, don't ask...Please..." she said in a somber voice before she started crying again.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his arm out of hers, she semi-hiccuped and looked up at him, eyes glistening in the moonlight. He wanted to kiss her, didn't know why, but instead he put his arm around her and pulled her into him, tightly hugging her. Kagome gasped and stiffened in his arms. "Inuyasha?" she questioned.  
  
"Shh, Kagome...just relax," he soothingly whispered in her ear and started rubbing her back. Inuyasha looked up at the tree for a moment, like he was saying a prayer to it, and then leaned into Kagome and placed a kiss on her head.  
  
"Thank you...Inuyasha," Kagome slowly creeped into his lap and wrapped an arm around him. She sighed lightly and her crying slowed and calmed, although still flowing. Her head was resting on his chest and she crossed her legs around Inuyasha.  
  
He blushed, 'this is an awkward position, but comfortable none-the- less.' He tightened his arms around her a little bit and put his head on hers lightly. Kagome was almost completely covered, the only thing showing was her legs and the hair that had blown over his arms, which still waved in the light breeze.  
  
"I wish I could keep this sight forever..." Sango whispered lightly as she started to walk away, lets leave them there for now."  
  
"Yes, we know they will be fighting tomorrow," Miroku pointed out.  
  
'I hope not...' Sango thought, but instead said "Maybe...'  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's heartbeat calm as well as her breathing, she was asleep. But what made him smile was the fact that he made her happy. He drifted off to sleep as well  
  
****  
  
Sango and Miroku passed Shippo on their way back to the village.  
  
"Shippo, come back with us, let them be," Miroku said to the young kitsune.  
  
"But, but, but...why?" Shippo was still crying as he came up to them.  
  
"They need to relax and talk this out with eachother...alone" Sango added as Shippo looked like he was going to protest.  
  
"Oh....ok..." Shippo was still confused but he went with them anyway.  
  
When they got back into the hut, Miroku slipped and fell into a puddle..."what in the name of Buddha?"  
  
"Miroku, that's blood..." Sango said warily, "what the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better find out as soon as we can." Miroku sounded very worried  
  
'I hope this isn't too serious,' They all thought the same thing.  
  
Sango came out of her train of thought first, "I think we need some sleep before the sun rises."  
  
Miroku picked Shippo up as she said this, he tried to coax the little child to relax and take his death stare off of the blood. They all definitely needed sleep. 


	4. Rising Strength

The sun began to rise and so did Inuyasha, oddly, he felt something moving on his neck. When he looked down he saw Kagome's head on his shoulder, her face towards him, her mouth against his skin. He felt a slight pressure when her mouth moved back, his skin moving with it, she was sucking on his neck, he was ecstatic. He didn't realize that she was still straddling him when he shifted closer to her, his hips and erection coming close to her spot. When Kagome spontaneously moved closer he moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome was slowly waking and she felt something against her underwear, she shifted slightly and felt pleasure and pain go through her body. She winced and stopped sucking on whatever she had been playing with with her tongue. Kagome tried to close her legs but something was there that prevented otherwise. Her eyes shot open and she saw something pale, with a red bruise where her mouth had been. When she finally realized what she had been staring at, she pushed her upper body up quickly, causing her to rub against Inuyasha again. He moaned softly and started to open his eyes. Kagome sat there shocked and in pain as she stared at his neck, 'oh...did I do that?' she thought with an inward smile, even though her face didn't move.  
  
When Inuyasha saw her stunned face he just laughed. Kagome's eyes shot to his instantly when she heard him laugh. He found his voice first, "enjoying yourself?" he smiled at her. Kagome blushed but still didn't move, when she felt him push his hips against her she felt a wave of pain and she began to remember everything that had happened to her and she instantly put her had on her stomach.  
  
'That's odd,' she looked down at her shirt and saw huge, dry spots of red all over her clothing. Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to get up 'Please, Inuyasha, let me up. I don't want to cry infront of you...'  
  
Inuyasha smelt the salt twinge in her scent and knew she was about to cry, but he still didn't let her up. "Kagome..." he whispered seriously, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I dunno...but it hurts..." she whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled her back to him and hugged her lightly, he tried to calm her by rubbing the small of her back. Pushing her hair away, he bent his head and started kissing her neck soothingly. Kagome melted into him and put her arms around his neck, pushing herself into his mouth even more. She purred in delight, 'as long as he doesn't try touching me there...I'll be fine,' Inuyasha's hands started to move from her shoulders down to her hips. 'Oh no, I thought too soon...' Instead of doing what she thought he'd do, he started lifting her shirt, Kagome forgot all about her gashes until Inuyasha touched one of them. She hesitated and jumped up, quickly kissing him she ran off to the springs. They both understood why she went that way, she was covered in blood.  
  
"Blood?! Shit!!!" Inuyasha yelled..."Goddamn Mother F'in SonOfABitch!" he had forgotten about all of the blood that Kagome had spilled the night before. He looked around him, he saw her blood along the path she had taken to the tree, even a tiny puddle dried next to him. He then looked at himself, he had a good amount on his own clothes as well, and he had forgotten the blood on his hand. 'I'm surprised she's not that weak, considering how much she had lost.' Inuyasha wondered, and that thought worried him.  
  
Kagome got to the springs and jumped in with all her clothes on. She had her eyes shut tightly and let herself sink to the bottom. 'Why? Why do I do this to myself? I should tell him, I trust him, but I just...can't...' she stayed there for a while, hoping the blood would wash itself off. 'Well, that's the second uniform in two days, I forgot I put it back on, habit I guess...'  
  
Inuyasha walked to the springs slowly, thinking to himself, 'why was I...? I was touching her in ways that I thought I...wouldn't with her...it felt right...does that mean...I love her? I cant get my mind off of her...and I worry more about her than anyone else...' He was so lost in thought that he had walked into a tree, "Feh," he walked into the small clearing before the spring, he saw Kagome's shoes but he didn't see her anywhere. A lone air bubble rising to the top on the water caught his attention, 'Oh no, not this again...' this time he had jumped in after her. One of her socks floated past his head as he was swimming towards her, then he saw her, and he almost let all of his breath out as he looked at her. Kagome's hair was floating in different directions around her head, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth slightly open, her arms were slightly floating as well. Kagome's skirt was billowing off of her legs, revealing what was underneath, he was amazed at what her underwear could show...snapping out of his trance he quickly went to her, the leg that had lost its sock looked dainty to him, he loved her body, he loved to touch it. As he picked her up he held her close and kicked off of the rocks at the bottom. When they reached the surface he gently brought her to the edge and placed her on the ground. Inuyasha kissed her inner thigh before he had gotten out and he tried to shake her to wake. When Kagome didn't respond he panicked. He had no idea on what to do so he franticly put his hands on her chest and pushed. The water came pouring out of her mouth, but she started choking on it, her eyes clenched and she tried to roll to her side but she had no strength. Inuyasha saw her trying to roll over so he helped her and as soon as she could move she slammed her hand into the ground, coughing harshly as she tried to breathe again. Inuyasha had jumped at the ferocity she had put behind her hand.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to tear and she just let herself cry, the second she got her breath back she screamed, "Why didn't you just...!" She gasped, realizing what she was about to say she slapped herself and covered her mouth.  
  
"Why didn't I...what?" Inuyasha said in a worried voice.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock, a tear running down her cheek...she gently whispered, "...let me die?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, he had to restrain himself from smacking her himself...he calmly put his hand on her shoulder but squeezed reassuringly. "Why Kagome? Why did you want me to let you die?" he tried to hide the pain in his voice but it was a lost cause.  
  
"Because I've been going through hell the past few days!" she yelled and let her tears flow.  
  
Inuyasha didn't believe what he was hearing, again he had understood she was in pain, but going through hell? Kagome came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He softened and answered her question, "I'd never let you die, not while I'm alive...I care about you too much to let you go, and I'm not ready to lost my closest friend, or the person, that I feel, I have the most feelings towards."  
  
Kagome stiffened, did she just hear what she thought she heard? "Inu...yasha?"  
  
"Just live, Kagome, for me if not for anyone else." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her tightly. He got up and started to walk away, he whispered back to her, "Take a bath, I know that's why you came this way in the first place, just, no trying to kill yourself again."  
  
Kagome was still in shock from Inuyasha's previous words. She slowly took off her clothes and stepped into the water. Kagome noticed that she had more cuts than before, "What the?"  
  
They had come from her dream, her guilt and fear mixed with her spiritual powers had caused this to happen to her, she had seen and felt it all in her dream, and it had actually happened to her. She was scared; she didn't want that to happen again.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked back, hoping Kagome wouldn't take so long and catch up to him. 'I meant every word I said to her...' he thought with a smile, when he passed the Goshinboku tree he thought he could see the two of them, sleeping soundly, the way they were the night before. Then he imagined what he was doing with her when they woke up, his smile grew and he stopped. Inuyasha sat down and waited for a few minutes, until he fell back asleep.  
  
****  
  
After some thinking and cleaning her clothing as well as herself, Kagome got out of the water. She felt awkward putting her wet clothing back on but she did anyway, she didn't want to wander around naked, especially with Inuyasha still around. She carried her shoes and sock, she didn't bother to look for the second one, it was long gone.  
  
Kagome was walking with her head back, letting the sun shine on her face, it was the only warmth she was getting, that was, until she walked under the shade of the Goshinboku tree. Opening her eyes she looked into the vast branches and the scar, feeling peaceful and happy, she even saw the sleeping hanyou at the base. 'Wait, sleeping...' "Inuyasha?" she whispered and walked slowly to him, Kagome faintly noticed her blood on his haori, and then she saw it on his hand, along his palm and wrist, 'he did this?' she thought, touching her sides, 'No, then it would be on his claws...so then...he tried to...help me?' her eyes shone with gratitude at the sleeping form infront of her. Kagome knelt down next to him and gave him I nice, quick kiss, then hugged his arm tightly. She caught the calm, relaxing mood in the air and fell asleep as well.  
  
****  
  
After the sun had somewhat risen the rest of the group had begun to stir. Kaede had cleaned the blood off of the floor and began her daily ritual, picking herbs and making medicines. Sango made breakfast and fed Shippo and Kirara, she let Miroku get his own food from the pot.  
  
'Ok, fine, be that was Sango...' he thought as he said to her, "much appreciated, Sango."  
  
"Uh huh." She replied.  
  
They all had Kagome and Inuyasha on their minds, especially Kagome's health, but none said a word.  
  
'I want my Kagome Back! I hope she is okay...' Shippo was thinking.  
  
Sango's thoughts ran along the lines of, 'If Inuyasha did that to her I will kill him, but if he did that hen why would they sleep together like that? ARGH! This is so aggravating, I'm so confused...'  
  
'I just hope that Kagome is alright, for all our sakes...' Miroku sighed.  
  
Kirara just "mewed," she didn't know what happened a few hours ago. She comforted Sango when she began to tear, trying her hardest to hold them back. Shippo hopped over to her and hugged her tightly, well, tried to, he could only fit his arms around one of hers. Miroku walked on over, and for once, hugged her and the other two, without doing anything perverted. He wasn't about to do something as stupid as that, he knew how important Kagome is to Sango, and how devastating this situation was.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to find Kagome sleeping against him, her arms still loosely around his. Her face was peaceful, no panic, no fear, no pain, definitely not the same as the night before. He smiled brightly at the girl and picked her up, carrying her back to the village.  
  
First, Inuyasha caught the scent of tears and he immediately looked to Kagome. He was relieved that it was not her that was crying. As he got closer to the hut he heard someone crying, and he got worried, 'what in the?' when he got to Kaede's he noticed that it was Sango, he peeked inside and saw everyone trying to comfort her, but failing miserably.  
  
"I...hate...this...I'm...so...worried..." he heard Sango say in between her sobs.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, Kagome will be okay." Miroku said, then he whispered under his breath, "I hope...that was a lot of blood."  
  
Shippo heard Miroku's whisper and he began to cry at the reminder, "Why did you have to remind me, Miroku, I heard that last remark," he scolded the monk.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'I didn't realize, that this could be...fatal...to her.' He frowned, kissed her cheek, and walked into the doorway.  
  
Kirara mewed softly and walked over to Inuyasha. Sango watched the cat intently, not noticing Inuyasha until Kirara looked up at the unconscious girl.  
  
"Oh NO! Please don't tell me she's...she's..." Sango gasped and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Relax Sango..." Miroku whispered in her ear, "look, she is breathing.'  
  
Sango shot up and raced over to the three at the doorway. She took one look at Inuyasha, pleading for her to be okay. When he nodded solemnly Sango looked down at Kagome. "She looks, so calm..." she said, a warm smile crossed her lips as one last tear ran down her face.  
  
The tear landed on Kagome's cheek and she started to shift softly. She moaned in pain but calmed when Inuyasha lightly tightened his arms for comfort. Kagome's hand moved up in search for his face and she smiled slightly when he leaned his head into her hand lovingly. Her other hand reached up over his shoulder and she tried to sit up more in his arms, once she was comfortable she opened her eyes.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched in pure shock as Kagome leaned her head towards Inuyasha's and kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Inuyasha, for caring about me." She whispered to him.  
  
"No thanks needed, of course I care about you," he whispered back and let her stand. Kagome hugged him once again and this time Inuyasha hugged her back. Kagome smiled before she turned to her friends, she giggled when she saw the dumbfounded looked on their faces.  
  
"I'm ok guys, why do you look so weird?"  
  
"Are you sure you are ok? Kagome, you were just acting affectionate with Inuyasha!" Sango complied.  
  
"I was just thanking him for helping me." Kagome said nonchalantly, "it's not like he actually cares about me like that." She looked over to Inuyasha and got confused, 'you were not lying to me, Inuyasha, or were you?'  
  
He had not heard a word she said. Inuyasha was looking out the door, brows furrowed in concentration. He was trying to listen for a sound he had heard just a few minutes ago. He then caught scent of someone he did not want to see right now, 'Naraku.' 


	5. A Few Comlications

AN: the long awaited (kinda) chapter 5 of Peril....it's the longest one so far ^.^ hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
'That's right, Inuyasha, come find me...I'll get my revenge...better hope your girl doesn't follow...' Naraku thought as he observed Inuyasha and the rest from a distance.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, poor girls going to meet her end.' Kagura thought as she saw Kagome run out of the hut after Inuyasha, the others close behind.  
  
****  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was nearly crying again, 'he doesn't care... he was lying!' she thought as she continued to run off.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she hopped onto a transformed Kirara, reaching her hand out to grab Kagome and pull her on, Miroku helping. Kagome leaned against Sango's back and hugged her tightly. 'I wonder what's wrong with her,' Sango asked herself once again, she couldn't get her mind off of the situation. They came to a halt a few feet behind Inuyasha. Kagome jumped off of Kirara before she even touched ground and ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you running off?" Kagome demanded, she wanted a reasonable answer.  
  
"Naraku! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome stiffened.  
  
An evil laughter came from above and a large whirlwind picked Kagome off of the ground and lifted her towards the laughter. When the dust cleared and the wind settled, Inuyasha saw Naraku holding a captive Kagome, his hand over her mouth. Kagome's eyes were wide and she was struggling hard to get away from one of Naraku's sharp tendrils, the only one he had exposed, which was poised at her heart. 'Good thing I left the shards in my bag...' Kagome thought. When Naraku snarled at her and let her go, she had second thoughts... 'Maybe not...'  
  
"Don't worry girl, Naraku would have dropped you even if you had the shards," Kagura commented, as if reading her mind.  
  
For a second time Inuyasha could not find his voice as Kagome began to fall. He gasped as she caught hold of Naraku's pelt. He smirked at her speed, but it died quickly as Naraku's tentacles exploded from his body, knocking Kagome loose. The same tentacle that had been at her heart had stretched out and wrapped around her waist. Naraku lowered himself enough to bang Kagome against the nearest tree.  
  
Inuyasha was pissed, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran towards the extended appendage. He took one large swing back, and was frozen in place, as another tendril came from behind and stabbed Inuyasha through the chest. "Don't interrupt me, you worthless fool!" Naraku exclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome heard the other yell. Her eyes shot open and they began to glow a light shade of pink. Kagome placed her hands on the extension in front of her and focused all of her energy into her hands. A large pink flash surrounded her and the flesh. Everyone turned immediately to the light and then to Naraku's pain filled face, and back again. The light faded to a whole new picture, Kagome was standing, her eyes still glowing as a new tentacle was being held back by her magic.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took the piece still sticking though his chest into her hand. Again, she pushed energy to hands and another flash of light occurred. Before the light settled, Kagome had quickly kissed Inuyasha and shot off into the tree. When the light had vanished and Inuyasha regained his control, he shot off after Naraku, destroying the torso of the body. "A puppet!" Inuyasha screamed angrily as the puppet dissolved before his eyes.  
  
"Indeed," Kagura mentioned, big mistake, she just reminded them that she was there.  
  
"You will pay for his actions." Inuyasha smoothly stated through his anger.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the tree and headed towards Inuyasha and Kagura. "Inuyasha..." she said as she touched his arm.  
  
"Kagome...move away, I don't want you to get hurt." He responded, moving his hand to hers.  
  
"Let me help Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha froze and slowly turned to her, Kagome's eyes were not glowing anymore...so why would she want to help? "Kagome...why?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I care for everyone here," she paused, "...especially you..." she blushed up at him.  
  
"I care about you too, I just don't want you to get hurt..." he replied, blushing slightly back at her.  
  
"I wont, not this time." Kagome smiled as she turned towards Kagura, eyes starting to glow again. Inuyasha turned as well.  
  
"About time," Kagura sighed, "I finally get to do something."  
  
"This will be your last!" Inuyasha screamed as he leapt into the air, Kagome on his back. He swung the Tetsusaiga at the wind demon, who quickly evaded.  
  
Kagome suddenly got an idea, "Inuyasha, let me touch the Tetsusaiga for a second."  
  
Inuyasha answered after his next swing had been evaded, "What for?"  
  
"I want to see if this works."  
  
"If what works?"  
  
"Just let me see it."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tilted the sword enough for Kagome to lean up and touch it, she began to mutter something none of them truly understood. Her eyes drifted closed and when she opened them again, they were glowing a light shade of orange. When Inuyasha looked over to his sword he gasped. Tetsusaiga was glowing the same color as Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome floated off of Inuyasha's back and looked down at him. When he looked up to her with questioning eyes she smiled, "Swing it."  
  
"What?" He was confused.  
  
Kagura was frozen in place, the young girl never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Swing the sword Inuyasha, swing it with all your might," Kagome commanded again.  
  
"But...you are in it's path, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Just swing the damn thing already," Kagura spoke up, "not like it's going to do much anyway." She intensified the winds, protecting herself even more.  
  
Inuyasha was concerned, he looked up to Kagome. Her eyes were closed in concentration, and suddenly he heard her voice.  
  
"Close your eyes Inuyasha." Kagome said affectionately.  
  
'Well, that can't be, her mouth never moved.' He listened anyway, and closed his eyes. At first, it was black, and then Inuyasha saw a figure fade into his sight, it was Kagome.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, it is me," She answered.  
  
'You mean, you can hear my thoughts?' Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Right now, yes." Kagome smiled warmly, her eyes were not glowing as he looked at her, there was one thing he found awkward, she was wearing her school uniform, and it was clean, no blood, no rips, nothing. She was smiling brightly at him, her hair nice and neat, flowing slightly in the wind.  
  
'Why do you look peaceful, aren't you in pain?' he asked her.  
  
"You see me the way you wish to." Kagome stated calmly, then added, "the emotions, are partially from me as well."  
  
'Oh...'  
  
"Inuyasha, lets get on topic, do not worry about me when you swing Tetsusaiga," She said to him.  
  
'Why shouldn't I Kagome? You are in the path it will take.'  
  
"That may be, but I will not get hurt, the blast will not hit me." Her face became serious and she closed her eyes.  
  
'How are you so certain?' Inuyasha's face was full of pain.  
  
"It is because of the spell I had just used, my powers are blended with Tetsusaiga's, that is why my eyes and the blade glow the same color."  
  
'I'm still confused.' Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Since my powers are blended with that of Tetsusaiga, it is more powerful, it will slice right through her winds, and Kanna's mirror if she happens to be nearby. The sword will recognize my power, and I will not be harmed by it."  
  
'Alright, I trust you.'  
  
"Good, now open your eyes." They both opened their eyes at the same time. Inuyasha's were full of determination, Kagome's were unreadable through the orange haze.  
  
Kagura was gliding towards them, sending wind blades at Kagome and Inuyasha. She looked pissed, exhausted, and above all, confused.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Sango and Miroku, he wanted some answers. They were looking up at him and Kagome just as confused as Kagura. Inuyasha found out why when Kagura's wind blades bounced away from him in mid air. 'How in the hell?' he asked Kagome in his mind. She didn't answer. 'Are we still connected?'  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, we are," he heard but her mouth still did not move, "I am the one protecting us," her voice sounded exhausted, which worried him, "however, I fear, I cannot protect Miroku and Sango." Kagome frowned.  
  
Pain shot through Inuyasha's heart at seeing Kagome frown again, he absolutely hated to see her upset. With even more determination, he turned towards Kagura and swung his sword. An orange blast flew through the air and straight to the wind demon.  
  
There was a blinding flash right in front of Kagura and the orange energy surrounded her completely. The wind disappeared with the glare, nothing was left, Kagura was gone...or so they thought.  
  
****  
  
~Meanwhile, at a hidden castle~  
  
"Naraku, how did you know to use the puppets?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch, but I knew something would happen, besides, I wanted to test the girls powers." Naraku responded with a grin.  
  
"How did you know she had them?" Kagura asked cautiously, afraid of his answer.  
  
"I could sense them, something, or someone had opened them..." Naraku kept his evil smile.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
****  
  
Kagome's barrier vanished and Inuyasha dropped to the ground. He immediately looked up and saw Kagome falling towards him, jumping up swiftly he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Good catch!" Miroku said as he and Sango ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha half-responded. He looked down to Kagome and her eyelids began to move. "Kagome...are you ok?" he whispered.  
  
"Did...did I really...do that?" Kagome said softly as she opened her eyes, which were back to normal.  
  
"Yes...what is the last clear thing that you remember?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I just remember the strong sense to protect you guys." Kagome looked around at the stunned group and laughed lightly.  
  
"Why are you laughing Kagome?" Shippo asked her innocently, looking around at the group as well.  
  
"You guys are just too funny..." she coughed into her hand and quickly hid it... "You all have the same look on your faces...come on, I wasn't in danger or anything..."  
  
"Sure looked like it to us!" Sango and Miroku both chimed in at the same time.  
  
"All I know is that I was the one in control of all that I did before...how? I don't know. How I knew what to do? Don't know that either, it all just came to me through the sense of 'divine protection.'" Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, 'Why do I try to explain myself when even I don't know what I'm talking about?' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly, startling her from her dazed thoughts, she opened her eyes and saw no one else around, "Inuyasha? Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I convinced them to leave, so we can talk..." Inuyasha said as he hugged her again.  
  
"Talk about?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"What's going on..." Inuyasha answered smoothly, closing his eyes and leaning back against a nearby tree.  
  
"That's what I feared..." Kagome whispered, well aware Inuyasha heard her.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about me killing someone, tonight's the new moon."  
  
"I knew that..." Kagome stated, 'how could I forget so easily? I remembered when I got back...'  
  
"Alright...we will walk a fair distance and then talk..." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"Umm...why?"  
  
"So we can calm down, you're panicking right now, aren't you?" Inuyasha said after he sniffed the air.  
  
"Sorry..." Kagome whispered before she semi-took off.  
  
"What the?" Inuyasha took off after her, not really running fast, 'I'll stay behind, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and let her wear herself out...' he figured.  
  
After a while Kagome tripped and Inuyasha took that as his cue.  
  
Kagome continued lying on the ground, 'Why didn't he follow me? He wanted to go a little ways away, didn't he?' she thought, 'Why did I run in the first place? Was it because I was nervous?' she stopped thinking when she felt a pair of hands on her side. "Hi Inuyasha..." she said nervously.  
  
"Why'd you run?" he said, he said, adding a sad expression into his tone.  
  
Kagome stiffened at the sad tone, she hated it as much as he hated to see her upset. "Honestly...I don't know." She told him and looked up, 'although, he does look even cuter (didn't think it was possible) when he's upset...' Too bad she was too tired to move, or else she would have hugged him. Instead she just stared into his eyes, the same sad expression mirrored from him in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha quickly lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her ferociously. "We can talk soon...not now..."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked innocently, not that she wanted to talk...  
  
"I...just...need to sit here...please...stay with me..." Inuyasha said cautiously, gauging her reaction.  
  
"Okay...Inuyasha...of course..." Kagome replied, hugging him back. 


	6. Promises Under the New Moon

Kagome opened her eyes to the slowly setting sun, she felt extremely warm, considering Inuyasha was still hunched over her, arms around her lightly. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even and calmed. Kagome smiled and brought her hand to his cheek, rubbing gently with her thumb.

Inuyasha nuzzled into her touch and began to open his eyes, he brought his hand to hers, tightening his other arm around her.

"Morning," Kagome giggled lightly up to him.

"Morning? Already??" Inuyasha said, still a little groggy.

Kagome laughed and looked towards the sun, "No…the sun is setting, not rising…so its almost night…you think the others will worry about us?"

"No…I did ask them to leave so we could talk."

"Well, yeah…but…isn't it the new moon tonight?" Kagome asked slowly.

"So?" Inuyasha turned Kagome so she was facing him again, "We still need to talk…you need to tell me what happened to you…what made you be paranoid…I miss the real you…the carefree, and caring person you are…"

Kagome stared at him in shock, and then the sun dipped into the horizon. She watched as his ears shifted into their human form, his hair run from silver to black, from the roots down, and his eyes turn from amber to gray. Kagome gasped as she felt his claws change to the simple hands of a human, and before his fangs could change, she caught his lips with hers, shoving her tongue in to run it against his fang. She pulled away when it changed as well.

Now Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief… "Kagome…." he whispered.

Kagome smiled and leaned back into him, this time, she slowly placed her lips over his, 'Inuyasha…please…forget…don't ask me again…' she thought as Inuyasha deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away, "Kagome…I'm really worried about you…please…I want to know what's wrong…"

Kagome began to tear, 'It figures…' she clung to his haori and dug her face in the fabric. "I…I can't…it's so hard…to talk about…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha struggled to hear her, he barely heard, "Shh…Kagome…it's ok…" he said as he began to rub her back, "I'm sorry to ask…but I hate this feeling…" He added a few moments later.

Kagome slowly pulled back enough to look Inuyasha in the eye, "What feeling?"

"I feel like I can't protect you anymore," Inuyasha whispered, 'especially when you hide something from me…'

Kagome gasped, "When did this start??"

"When Naraku attacked us today…" Inuyasha had not raised his voice above a whisper, he was ashamed with himself.

"But…why do you feel like you can't protect me?" Kagome asked, she was confused.

"Well…considering you are the one who mutilated Naraku, warded of Kagura, and powered Tetsusaiga. You did everything, while all I did was finish them off…still, with your help…" He stated simply.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly while whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry, I can't tell…anyone…until I settle it…with myself…" She tried to explain, but it was just too complicated.

Inuyasha nuzzled against her. He slowly stood, bringing Kagome with him.

"Inuyasha? What are –" She cut herself off at the expression Inuyasha had on his face, he was upset. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed gently with her thumb. A warm smile crossed her features when he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha felt a slight pressure against his lips and at first he didn't realize what it was. When the object slightly moved, Inuyasha noticed it to be Kagome's thumb, moving slowly. He opened his eyes and watched Kagome's face, she was looking at his mouth, too dazed to notice his gaze locked on her face.

Kagome jumped slightly as Inuyasha's tongue touched the tip of his thumb. Looking up into his eyes Kagome leaned forward a little bit, and caught his lips with hers.

Inuyasha watched her eyes close slowly and then quickly followed suit. He deepened the kiss and began to soothingly rub her back.

Kagome pushed against Inuyasha with the same amount of force. She opened her mouth, causing Inuyasha's mouth to open as well, her breathing was heavy.

Inuyasha slowly inched his tongue into Kagome's mouth and began rubbing it against hers. He sighed contently.

Kagome ran her tongue with his and after they both ran out of breath, they pulled away from their heated kiss.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close…"Just promise me…that when you are comfortable…that you will tell me what has been bothering you…" He whispered into her ear.

"No matter how long it takes…will you promise not to get angry?" She asked.

"Get angry at?"

"Sorry…at how long it takes for me to say something." Kagome said…a little ashamed that she wasn't speaking clearly.

Inuyasha sighed, "I promise not to get angry." He said half-heartedly. He knew that meant she would take a while before she actually said something about what happened.

Kagome 'hmph'ed and let go of Inuyasha, letting her arms hang at her sides. She continued to stand there, hunched over against his chest.

Inuyasha pulled away and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders, trying to keep her body from falling on the ground.

Kagome kept her body the way it was as she looked at Inuyasha's feet. She sighed dejectedly and slowly closed her eyes. Raising her hand to Inuyasha's, Kagome grasped it and intertwined her fingers with his.

Inuyasha swiftly bent down and placed his arm behind Kagome's knees. He picked her up bridal style and slowly sat cross-legged on the ground, he began petting Kagome's head.

Kagome nuzzled into him and swiftly fell asleep, Inuyasha continued to rub head and he whispered to her. "You really wore yourself out…didn't you?" Kagome sighed and nuzzled in closer to him.

Inuyasha stood, bringing Kagome with him, walking back to camp, he was well hidden in the darkness, considering his hair was still black.

Shippo was walking back and forth infront of the hut, murmuring to himself. His fingers were laced behind his back and he was tapping his thumb impatiently.

"Shippo…" Both Sango and Miroku said solemly as they watched the kitsune walk in circles, Sango looked at Miroku and smile warmly. Her gaze fell back to the child and began to speak to him, "Shippo…they are fine, stop worrying about them, Inuyasha is strong…"

Shippo turned to Sango and said sharply, "Did you look at the sky recently? It is the new moon, Inuyasha is a human tonight!" his face was red with angeras he lept up and onto the roof, trying to find his friends.

Snago and Miroku simultaneously looked up into the sky, seeing no moon they both scowled…they forgot…while Kagome reminded them two days ago. They sighed dejectedly. 'How does she do it?' Sango thought as she looked down to the ground.

'Almost there…' Inuyasha was thingking as he was close to the edge of the forest, hehad just passed The God Tree and the clearing with the well. Kagome was slightly moving in his arms, making it difficult for him to carry her much longer.

To his luck, Kagome began to wake. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked to Inuyasha. She was blushing lightly, considering Inuyasha's hand had moved. Originally, his hand would rest at the back of her knees, now, his his elbow was at her knees and his arm was bent, causing his hand to reston her rear. Inuyasha was grasping her firmly. His other hand was resting just below her breast, her was rubbing the side of it with his thumb. Kagome's blush grew and she tried to hide it by burying her face back into his clothing.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and smiled, he brought his hand to completely cover her chest and squeeze gently. He giggled lightly when she semi-jumped and her blush grew even more. She was looking up to him, meeting his eyes shyly, there was a small smiled teasing her lips.

Slowly, but surely, Kagome turned in his arms, causing him to drop her legs. There she stood, infront of him, staring into his eyes, still blushing hotly.

Inuyasha's hand moved from where it shifted to as Kagome turned out of his arms. He brought that hand to meet her other breast, cupping it lightly. Inuyasha bent down as Kagome tilted her head and their lips met. The hand held at Kagome's chest began to massage lightly.

Reaching her tongue out, Kagome opened her mouth to lick at Inuyash's mouth tenderly. Inuyasha's mouth opened as well and he met her tongue. His free arm wrapped around Kagome's hips and pulled her closer to him. The motions of his other hand ceased and he inched it to the shoulder of the sleeve, he pulled the fabric down so he could touch the skin. He smiled against her lips, happy that she let him do this this time.

The only reason Kagome let him do this was because he was not hitting her gash…and because it could not be seen, considering the material still covered it…and his eyes were closed. Kagome massaged Inuyasha's back, running her hands up and down his spine, as she did with her tongue along Inuyasha's.

Suddenly, Inuyahsa heard something and he froze…even in human form, he could hear Shippo's yelling and the odd silence following it. 'So…Shippo's worried because I'm in my human form…' he thought as he broke his kiss with Kagome. He delicately replaced her clothing and giggled as he saw Kagome try to reach up to kiss him again. To satisfy her, he leaned back down and placed a firm, passionate kiss on her waiting lips. 'I'm surprised Kagome didn't hear…'

He soon understood why when Kagome pushed into him, she was obviously engrossed in the two of them while he had the habit of listening for danger…no matter what.

Kagome bagan to back up, bringing Inuyasha with her until she was against a tree, she used it for support. She pulled away from the kiss…mainly so she could breathe, but she also wanted to look him in the eyes, she hardly ever did that on these nights, mainly because she misses those gorgeous golden orbs. 'His eyes are still beautiful…' She thought as her own eyes shifted back and forth between eyes.

Inuyasha smiled at her, kissed her lightly and whispered, "We should go back…Shippo is worried..." He stepped back and offered his hand to Kagome.

Kagome sank down to the ground and sat there for a few seconds. She looked up at him and giggled, outstretched her hand and took his. Unconciously, she walked behind him and leaned on his back, closing her eyes slowly.

Inuyasha's smile had faded when she sank to the ground, but it came back when she leaned into him. He leaned forward to bring Kagome onto his back, and laced his arms behind her knees. Once situated, Inuyasha began to walk back to camp.

The soft rocking created as Inuyasha walked lulled Kagome to sleep.

Is it just me, or does this chapter seem a lot like a RP?? It's so weird…of course, I didn't do it on purpose…I guess it's because I've been role-playing a lot recently…anyway…I'm really sorry I didn't get this chapter out quicker…I hope you forgive me!!


End file.
